percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors: Chapter 6
Nathan Sharpe VI Recovery I made it to where I heard the most fighting, hence me missing all the fun. I walked through the doorway to Seth and Brook standing there looking into the distance. "Hey guys!" I exclaimed, walking closer to them. "Where have you been?" Seth questioned. A look of uncertainty grew upon my face and I answered quickly. "Well.... the elevator was broken so I had to take the stairs." The elevator was really kind of my fault. On my way up, I figured the elevator would be an easy way up. I hit the button only to find 4 Laistrygonian giants. I drew one of my explosive arrows and shot it into the elevator and ran for ir. Seconds later, the elevator explodes and my only option was the stairs. "Well, come on, we have to save Flinn" Brook said running past me. "What happened to Flinn? Where's Silena?" I asked as Seth passed me by. "I'll explain later, come on!" he called. "I just got off the stairs.... Legs fail me not." I began to trail them. ---- We had gotten out of the building with little to no trouble, a few distractions but nothing we couldn't handle. "How long were you guys up there?" I asked as I followed them to where ever they were going. "That was where Silena and I were being held." Brook answered. "I had only got there a few minutes before you." Seth responded. "So...where's Silena?" I asked sparingly "She was kidnapped....again." Seth sighed. "Great.... And Flinn?" "He tried to go after her on a pegasus, but he was hit by one of Silena's waves." "Why would she do that?" I questioned. "You think we know?" Brook sassed. I had the erge to have a comeback, but we had to get Flinn and find out why Silena attacked him. We ran on for a few more blocks, onto the Bridge of Westminster and there's where we saw him. Flinn was floating on the water, well he wasn't, the pegasus was, Flinn was resting on top of it. "How are we supposed to save him?" Brook asked. "Leave that to me." I felt a little cocky seeing how I packed my a nylon rope, I ran over to where Flinn and the pegasus. I dropped the rope down and scared the crap out of Flinn. He looked up and scowled at me, I waved back. He finally climbed up, and walked right past me. "You are very welcome, thank you for thanking me" I said. "I'm in no mood, Nate." he growled. "Fine, you can thank me later. How're we going to get that pegasus up here?" I asked "We don't need to worry about that.." Seth said and pointed behind me. The pegasus had got out of the water and flew away. "Weird...." I said. "Anyway, we need to decide how we are going to get Silena back." Seth commanded. "We need to get back to the plane and plan what we're going to do." "This could be a trap" Brook inputted. "Shouldn't matter, we've been through worse" I responded. "He's right, let's discuss this on the plane." Flinn agreed. "All right, Warriors, move out." Seth called. We all began to run to the ship. Now is the time we come together, as demigods to save our friend. The Warriors, unite as one. Category:Warriors Category:The Olympian League Category:Theecho12457 Category:Earth-865